CLAROSCURO
by lygher
Summary: Edward esta enmorado de la Srita Isabella, pero ella se va a casar con Newton,que sucederá cuando se conozcan. Editado y terminado!
1. Chapter 1

CLAROSCURO

Derechos reservados a Stephenie Meyer, shalala, shalala.

Este fic es de tres capítulos, POVE, POVB y ambos, situado en los finales del S XIX y basado también en la película eterna juventud sólo que sin lo eterno, con un toque telenovelero. Espero que les guste bye, y plisss dejen reviews. Por cierto no creo meter tanto a algunos personajes, eso incluye a Jacob, porque me cae mal VIVA EDWARD TEAM!!!!

Voy a dejar al final una booknmovie-list para que vean de donde me inspiré.

EPOV

Hacía bastante tiempo que me había enamorado de ella. La veía todos los días paseando por su precioso jardín. Cuando era niño, la veía jugar, con su precioso vestido blanco y me daban ganas de reunirme con ella y jugar también, pero alguien de mi clase no se juntaba con personas de la suya. Desde muy chico trabajé con mi padre en el campo. El camino más cercano a los terrenos de siembra era por la mansión de los Swan, unos señores sumamente ricos que vivían aquí, en Chicago. Así que de vez en cuando solía ver a su hija, la señorita Isabella jugando en su precioso jardín.

Y fuimos creciendo, ella se fue convirtiendo en la más hermosa joven que yo hubiera visto. Solía pasar por su casa y detenerme unos segundos tan sólo para verla. Ella obviamente ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, y mucho menos de que desde hacía muchos años tenía un admirador. Tal vez el primero.

Claro que después de que cumplió los 17 años ya no fui él. El joven Newton, fue el primero en apuntarse a la lista de pretendientes, y le siguieron muchos más. Estaba claro que nunca iba a poder entrar en esa lista, yo no era rico, ni mi familia era una de las más importantes. Tal vez pudiera ser bien parecido, pero no era suficiente y eso me sacaba del juego.

Mi mejor amigo, Emmett que también estaba enamorado, fue el primero en enterarse de mi admiración por Isabella. No se explicaba porque me desaparecía a la hora de la comida. Según él era la hora más importante del día como para que yo saliera huyendo. Me siguió, movido por la curiosidad a mi "santuario". Solía esconderme detrás de la reja del jardín de los Swan, para admirar a su joven hija. Así fue como me descubrió. Me entendía y esperaba que en verdad pudiera superar ese pequeño enamoramiento.

Estábamos en plena primavera, la época que más le gustaba a Isabella, solía salir diario a su jardín a sentarse en su viejo árbol de roble a leer. Ese día llegué como siempre a verla. No estaba en el roble, si no sentada en medio del jardín en un día de campo con Newton. El estomago de me contrajo del odio que sentí hacia el joven Mike. Me quedé pasmado viendo como este se arrodillaba en un pie frente a mi Isabella y habría una caja de terciopelo negro, dejando ver un anillo con un diamante enorme que se podía distinguir hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Fue como si alguien me aventara un balde de agua fría. Debía habérmelo esperado, ella era una joven hermosa, con una bueno posición económica, que estaba en busca de un buen esposo. Y Mike Newton lo era. No pude soportarlo más y huí al bosque, nunca debí haberme enamorado de Isabella. Era un error. Uno muy doloroso.

Toda la tarde estuve divagando, hasta que se hizo bastante noche como para estar merodeando en el bosque. Llegué a mi casa y ahí estaba Emmett esperándome en la pequeña entrada.

-¿Dónde estuviste? No te encontraba por ningún lado, tu mamá estaba empezando a preocuparse- me dijo con el seño fruncido. Yo estaba aún en shock- ¿Qué tienes, te veo raro?

- Se va a casar- dije en un susurro, me dolía la garganta.

-mmm, ya veo. Aún así, debiste de suponerlo, era lo más obvio.- me reprochó.

- Creo que no tengo ganas de discutir, mejor nos vemos mañana-dije con desgana tratando de olvidar la imagen de newton e Isabella en el jardín.

-amigo, sé lo que sufres, si quieres un consejo. Hazle caso a una de tus pretendientes, ya sabes, un clavo saca otro clavo.- y se fue.

La noche me la pasé en vela, pensando en Isabella y en lo que Emmett me había dicho. Cuando amaneció ya había tomado una decisión, la única alternativa que me quedaba. Bajé muy temprano, mi mamá ya tenía el desayuno listo.

¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?- me pregunto con voz alegre Esme. Siempre se preocupaba por mí, mucho más de lo que desearía.

Bien gracias, ¿mamá puedo hablar contigo y con papá?- pregunté con los nervios de punta.

Claro, Edward

Esperamos mientras Carlisle se reunía con nosotros en la mesa. Se sentó frente a mí y espero a que yo hablara por fin.

Quería, comunicarles que he decidido…- hice una pausa para tomar valor y decirles por fin el camino que iba a tomar en mi vida. – que voy a empezar a cortejar a Tanya, creo que ha llegado el momento de que empiece a sentar cabeza, y decida por qué camino voy a seguir en mi vida.

Estas seguro hijo, no queremos que te apresures y que tomes decisiones a la ligera y luego te arrepientas.- dijo mi padre mirándome preocupado, estaba seguro de que él sabía que yo estaba enamorado y no precisamente de Tanya, pero él no sabía exactamente de quién.

Te conozco bien edd, soy tu mamá y sé que detrás de tu decisión hay una razón más fuerte, y no espero que me digas cual es pero sí que pienses un poco en las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Lo sé, y estoy seguro de que es lo mejor para mí.- dije antes de salir a empezar a llevar a cabo mi nueva vida, lejos de ella.

BPOV

Me encantaban los días soleados, y este día no era la excepción. Alice mi mejor amiga del colegio había venido a quedarse unos días conmigo. Estábamos sentadas en mi recamara, esta tenía unos grandes y luminosos ventanales que daban al jardín, a mí me encantaba sentarme y mirar el precioso paisaje que se podía admirar desde aquí.

Bella, me encanta tu cuarto, es precioso y más la vista que tienes desde acá- esto último lo dijo con un toque de picardía y mirando hacia la calle.

¿Qué tanto vez Alice? Sabes que no es correcto espiar a la gente- le recordé. En ese momento callé al dirigir mi vista a donde se encontraba la suya. Miramos al joven más guapo que jamás había existido en el mundo, su cabello era el más rubio que jamás hubiera visto nunca, de complexión delgada pero musculosa, vestía un traje de etiqueta blanco que resaltaba su magnificencia. Caminaba directo hacía la entrada de mi casa acompañado de mi padre.

Alice y yo nos deslizamos escaleras abajo para ver al joven que acababa de entrar. Nosotras estábamos al pie de la escalera, esperando que mi padre nos viera y nos lo presentara, como era debido.

Bella, buenos día, veo que está contigo la señorita Brandon- sonrió mi padre.

Buenos días señor Swan.- Alice dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señorita Brandon, Isabella, les presento al joven Mike Newton, hijo de mi socio.

Buenos días señoritas- dijo el joven dios, con una voz sumamente seductora, besando nuestras manos. Yo sentí como el piso se perdía debajo de mis pies. Newton era el mejor partido que se pudiera desear.- Encantado de conocerlas- Dijo mirándome sólo a mí con sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaba segura de que le había gustado. Eso me hizo sentirme emocionada.

Y caminaron los dos hacia la oficina de mi padre. Desde ese día el joven había ido todos los días a saludarme, con el consentimiento de mis padres. Me mandaba rosas blancas regularmente. No era un secreto que me pretendía, y tampoco que yo lo aceptaba.

Un día de verano, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en el jardín, viendo unas revista de moda, cuando Alice, se quedo callada, algo muy raro en ella que siempre le encantaba hablar.

No voltees, Bella, pero creo que alguien nos está mirando- susurró, yo me quede estática. En el jardín nada más estábamos las dos.

¿quién es?- pregunté un poco asustada.

Mmm me parece que ya lo he visto…- murmuro Alice, no voltee por miedo a ser descubierta.

¿lo conoces?- volví a preguntar.

Me parece que alguien tiene otro admirador en su lista. Jaja- se burló Alice. Yo no entendía a lo que se refería. Volteé disimuladamente. Un joven de no más de 19 años volteaba hacía nosotras con disimulo. Desde donde vi, tenía el cabello alborotado por el aire, de un color dorado rojizo precioso, como la miel. De piel clara y rostro hermoso. Si no estuviera lleno de polvo y si vistiera apropiadamente, podría ser incluso más guapo que mi dios, Mike. Espera, ¿más guapo? No, creo que estaba alucinando, nadie era más guapo que Newton.

Sí, ya lo había visto por aquí algunas veces. Valla si es tremendamente guapo, incluso más que Newton. Lástima que sea pobre. – dijo Alice.

Sí creo que ya lo había visto antes- dije recordando vagamente al muchacho. Sí, desde chica me había gustado el tono de su cabello, solía pasar caminando por aquí de vez en cuando.

Y así fueron pasando los días, el joven se escondía detrás de la enredadera a un lado de la reja y se quedaba mirándome. Lo raro, es que a pesar de que debía estar asustada de que él me miraba, no sentía nada de eso, de hecho, me sentía mejor de ver que alguien como yo podía atraer a alguien tan guapo como él o el dios.

Mientras tanto, mi relación con Newton avanzaba hasta que una tarde mientras almorzábamos en el jardín me pidió mi mano. Era lo que toda joven deseaba, casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Por alguna extraña razón me dolía aceptarlo, y no sabía por qué, si él era el hombre de mis sueños, aunque últimamente… Había soñado con el joven de cabello cobrizo desde hacía tres días seguidos.

Continuará….

P. D: dejen Reviews pliss. Se aceptan jitomatazos.


	2. Chapter 2

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SEGUNDO CAP. POR CIERTP GRACIAS A LAS TRAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, GRACIAS!!

YA SABEN, DERECHOS DE STEPHENIE MEYER, ETC

ALGUN COMENTARIO, YA SABEN!!

ESPERO TENER EL TERCER Y ÚLTIMO CAP PARA EL VIERNES, ESTAN AVISADOS!! BYE

EPOV

Tanya era mi única opción. Yo sabía desde hace tiempo que ella sentía algo por mí y a pesar de que yo no quería herirla, debía hacer algo para olvidarla. Antes de salir de casa me arregle un poco, me trate de peinar un poco, aunque resultó imposible. Y por último, corté una flor del jardín del vecino. Esperaba que con eso bastara como para animar a Tanya.

Ella se encontraba en su casa, ayudando a su mamá con el quehacer de la casa. Salió en cuanto me vio acercarme a la puerta.

-hola Tanya, ¿Cómo estás?-. Le pregunté tratando de parecer lo más interesado posible.

- Bien, ¿gustas pasar a tomar un vaso de agua? – me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su rostro denotaba la alegría que sentía al verme. Por un lado me agradaba verla feliz, siempre había sido una gran amiga y una persona de lo más agradable. Si no estuviera enamorado de Isabella, tal vez…. Bueno no, aún así no podría aceptarla, a pesar de sus muchas virtudes.

- no muchas gracias, sólo vine a darte esto.- le dije, acercando la flor que había robado. – Es para ti, espero que te guste,- dije en un tono lo más apenado, que pude, debía engañarla, hacerle creer que de verdad me interesaba. Sabía que con los años, podría llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por ella, pero no amor, yo ya me había enamorado, y no creía volver a hacerlo.

-¡gracias! Es preciosa- se sonrojo y entró a toda prisa a su casa. El primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora solo faltaba esperar y seguir con los detalles y ya estaría todo listo, me casaría en lo que canta un gallo.

BPOV

Cuando se acercó a mí, y se arrodillo, mi corazón se detuvo. No podía creer que una joven como yo tuviera tanta suerte. El hambre más guapo y rico de la ciudad me estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Me paré y lo único que pude hacer fue arrojarme a sus brazos y besar sus carnosos labios. Sabía que me estaba comportando de manera inapropiada según las reglas, pero que importaba, si el hombre con quién me besaba iba a ser pronto mi esposo.

Esa noche no dormí de pura felicidad. Alice estaba feliz por mí, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no le agradaba del todo la noticia. Mi arrogancia me hizo creer que eran celos, pero ella nunca tendría celos de mí, su mejor amiga.

Mis papás estaban que no cabían de felicidad cuando Mike les pidió mi mano. Él, según papá era el partido perfecto para su única hija.

- Entonces, ¿Para cuándo es la boda?-preguntó mi padre.

- Pues…- Dude, mirándolo.

- Lo más pronto posible, no veo algún motivo para que no nos casemos ahora mismo- dijo Mike con una grandiosa sonrisa que hizo que me temblaran las manos.

- Bueno, en ese caso, podría ser en un mes-Afirmó mi padre.

- ¡EN UN MES! No nos dará tiempo de nada- gritó mi madre- con los preparativos que una boda requiere. No en mínimo dos meses.- Dirigió mi madre. A mí no me importaba tanto la fecha, si no que se realizara, no me importaba esperar, sólo quería ser la Sra. Newton.

- Pues en dos meses será- afirmo Mike mirándome con cariño.

Las semanas se me hicieron como agua. Estaba sumamente feliz con todos los preparativos de la boda. Podría decir que yo era casi totalmente feliz, de no ser por dos pequeños motivos.

El primero, es que aún no era la Sra. Newton, y lo segundo es que Alice ya casi no me venía a visitar.

No entendía sus motivos, estaba segura de que no eran celos, debía ser algo más. Al mes de mi compromiso me enteré de que ya estaba comprometida con un joven llamado Jasper Hale, uno de los gemelos de la familia Hale, que se dedicaban a la venta de barcos. Me dolió que no me lo dijera ella y que me enterara por terceras personas.

Yo no era una persona que se quedara con dudas, iría a ver a Alice para saber el motivo de su distanciamiento. Fui en un carruaje a su casa, y llegé a la Mansión de Alice. El mayordomo me dejo pasar al saloncito donde Alice me recibiría. Me senté un momento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Cuando escuché unas voces en el cuarto de al lado salí de la habitación y me acerqué a la puerta donde provenían las voces. Era Alice y estaba discutiendo con un hombre, no conocía la voz, pero debía ser su prometido. No me gustaba fisgonear, y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando mencionaron mi nombre.

- Jasper, sabes que debo decírselo, Bella es mi mejor amiga y debe enterarse de lo que está haciendo su "prometido"- Gritaba Alice agitada.

- Claro que debe enterarse, pero no creo que tú seas la indicada para hacerlo, sería mejor que hablaras con sus papás…

- ¿Y decirle qué? Que Newton no la ama y sólo quiere el dinero de su padre y su dote para salir de problemas, o mejor que Newton piensa abandonarla después de un tiempo y casarse con esa víbora de Jessica Stanley, ¿he?- le soltó Alice en tono histérico.

En ese momento caí de rodillas al piso, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar incesantemente. Me sentía derrotada, me puse en pie después de unos segundos y corrí a trompicones hacia la puerta. No supe donde iba, ya que mis pies me conducían a no sé donde, y seguí, huyendo de mis problemas. Sentía como caía en el lodo, y me paraba y corría en el bosque, pero no quise parar. Estaba rota, el corazón me dolía. Mis ilusiones, mi amor, mi futuro, todo se fue por la borda. Me sentía morir, y era lo que deseaba, ir a un lugar mejor. Fue cuando sucedió…

Frente a mí se hallaba mi ángel. Él me llevaría al cielo y me protegería de todo el dolor.

Y corrí hacia él…

EPOV

Había pasado un mes exacto en la que diario iba a casa de Tanya y le daba una flor. A veces le llevaba rosas, girasoles, y lo que quisiera, pero nunca faltaba. Ella siempre me invitaba a comer o a tomar una taza de té, la primera semana me negué, pero después acepté. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dispuesto a formalizar todo con ella, así que entre más rápido se solucionara todo mejor. Me casaría y así olvidaría mi estúpida obsesión con… me dolía decir su nombre i saber que aún estaba en mi corazón, como una cicatriz, que no desaparece, que está ahí como recordatorio constante de que ella era sería la única dueña.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro hijo?- me preguntó Esme por milésima vez- ¿En verdad crees que es la correcta, la elegida?

- Claro – Mentí igual por milésima vez. – Ella y yo formaremos una grandiosa familia. Además ella es de nuestra misma clase, no habrá problema.

- No quiero que sufras, lo sabes, por favor piénsalo.

- Lo haré mamá, me tengo que ir- salí lo más rápido que pude.

No me gustaba que mi mamá me viera cuando pensaba en ella. Isabella se había clavado en mi corazón, y cada vez que pensaba en ella, me ponía triste. Era como saber que ella era para mí, sin embargo, me fuera imposible tenerla. La amaba, pero yo no era nadie en su vida.

Caminé hacia mi prado favorito. Solía ir ahí, en medio del bosque a aquel lugar precioso. Era mi espacio secreto, nadie sabía que existiera. Camine un rato por el bosque en dirección al prado cuando la vi.

Jamás en mi vida había visto nada más precioso que ella en el bosque. Su presencia inundaba el lugar y le daba un toque mágico. Era como si estuviera viendo una pintura de un artista famoso. Me quede observándola y después de un segundo me di cuenta de que tenía el vestido blanco lleno de lodo y desgarrado. Me acerqué a ella y vi que su rostro tenía algo raro. Me acerque unos pasos más y vi que estaba sumida en una inmensa tristeza, con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Levantó la vista y me miró.

Por un segundo pensé que la había asustado, ya que me miraba como si fuera una aparición, pero luego corrió hacia mí, con miedo, como si fuera a desaparecer. Y me abrazó.

Se aferró a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida, lloró en mi pecho y se desmayó. La cargué en mis brazos. Me sorprendió lo ligera que era, pero no tanto como para ser delgaducha. La conduje a mi prado, nuestro prado. Y ahí la recosté en mi pecho y me quedé dormido con el amor de mi vida entre mis brazos olvidando los prejuicios y los problemas.


	3. ÚLTIMO!

LES OFRESCO MILLLL DISCULPAS, SE ME ATRAVESÓ UNA PACHANGA (FIESTA, PARTY) Y ME RETRAZÓ EN TERMINAR EL CAP, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ

Último capítulo!!! El más esperado uiiii! Por cierto, esto no se termina hasta que se acaba!!! Jajaja

Nota; se esperan jitomatazos al final!!! Ya que es un estilo un poco de Lo que el viento se llevó

Bueno opiniones ya saben donde bye

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, ojala les guste. Alguien me preguntó que por qué sólo tres capítulos, pues porque soy una persona muy poco paciente, por lo tanto si hago uno largo, me va a costar siglos acabarlo ¡lo siento!. Así que estoy aprovechando mi brote de inspiración, espero que no termine y ahí pueda terminar mi fic de alice (no lo he terminado= ( ). Hablando de mis personajes(bueno, las características de ellos), y respondiendo a algunos reviews, es algo así como un OC (creo?) además quería darles un enfoque diferente, no sé, sólo se me vino la historia a la cabeza. Mike es guapo, porque quería un personaje rubio y de ojos azules(el típico príncipe azul) y Edward es de clase baja, pero no tanto como un pordiosero jaja!! ¡ NO! Él es un muchacho trabajador jiji. So, espero que les siga gustando y gracias por comentar!!

Se me olvidaba comentar que hay un toque de catolicismo a la mitad del cap. Espero que no les importe que ponga un poco de religión. Es sólo una embarrada.

GRACIAS Y EL ÚLTIMO CHAP!!!

BPOV

Cuando desperté, no supe donde estaba. La luz del sol me segó por unos instantes. Cuando pude apreciar el entorno, vi que no estaba sola. Di un grito ahogado, ¡¿quién era este muchacho?!. Un rayo de reconocimiento vino a mi mente. ¡Mi ángel! O eso creía yo. Lo contemple por unos instantes. Era tremendamente guapo, que dolía no verlo. Los rayos que se filtraban por los árboles que le iluminaban el rostro y el precioso cabello color miel. Llevaba ropa muy gastada pero ¡¿a quién le importa cómo iban vestidos los ángeles?! Todo en el ambiente transformó mágico el momento. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si sólo existiéramos él y yo. Me entró una tremenda necesidad de tocarlo, como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Cuando mis dedos rozaron su mejilla, el abrió los ojos y me miró de una manera que hizo estremecer todo mi ser. Era como si me conociera de siempre, como si me amara. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan verdes y tan dulces. Brillaban para mí, por mí. Y olvidé todo por unos instantes. Me acerqué a su rostro, lentamente, aspirando su aroma, dulce y varonil, un aroma único, que me hizo querer más. Pude ver como abría ligeramente los labios. Su aliento dulce emanó y rozó mi rostro atrayéndome a sus labios, donde sabía que encontraría más de él. Serramos lentamente los ojos, y por fin nuestros labios se unieron suavemente. Y olvidé todo. Sólo en mi cerebro había una voz que me pedía más, mi cuerpo respondió enseguida, como si dentro de mí surgiera un ave fénix, que nace de las cenizas, un ave de fuego, que me incitaba a más. Mis labios se volvieron más exigentes y mi cuerpo se pegaba más a él, me urgía probar los labios de… me quedé helada. ¡Estaba besando a un hombre que no conocía!

En mi delirio lo confundí con un ángel. Pero ellos no tienen deseos tan humanos, y en los ojos de aquel muchacho había deseo y amor. De repente, como si también hubiera comprendido lo mismo que yo, se quedó serio. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se volvieron oscuros, sombríos. No lo conocía y sin embargo sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, como si nuestro cerebro estuviera unido, como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Lo lamento Srita. Swan , no debí. Le ofrezco mis más grandes disculpas- me soltó y se puso de pie. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que me tenía agarrada por la cintura, ni que yo estaba pegada a su pecho. Enrojecí cuando comprendí que yo había sido la que se había acercado a él.

Yo… también lo siento ¿Sr…?- de la manera más sutil traté de averiguar su nombre.

¡Qué descortés!… soy Edward Cullen, Srita Swan, y no soy señor.-me dijo con el seño fruncido y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Pude ver que se tensaba, como si quisiera huir de aquí.

Creo que debo regresar a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados Sr Cullen- lo dije mordiéndome el labio. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí un hormigueo en la palma, como si mi piel picara por la falta de algo. Era como si mi cuerpo reclamara el de Edward.

Preferiría que no me llamara Sr Cullen, me llamo Edward. – me dijo haciendo una mueca.- Creo que es mejor que la lleve de una vez a su hogar, su familia debe estar buscándola, y se asustarían al verla llegar en ese estado Srita Swan.- dijo señalando mi vestido roto.

No me había percatado que iba toda sucia, y llena de lodo. Edward llevaba un abrigo negro algo largo, me lo tendió para esconder los rasguños de mi vestido.

En tal caso yo soy Bella, no Srita Swan- me cruce de brazos.

Será mejor que nos demos prisa, si no van a creer que yo le hice algo Srita Swan- dijo Edward ignorándome y señalando el camino para que yo lo siguiera. Asentí, estaba tan irritada y apenada que no podía articular ni una palabra. Caminamos en silencio hasta que pude oír el tumulto en la calle.

Caminamos hacia mi casa donde había mucha gente. Escuché el chillido de mi madre, y luego sentí como me abrazaban unos fuertes brazos. Pensé que era Mike y me asuste, alce la vista. Era mi papá.

¿dónde has estado Bella? Casi nos morimos de la angustia- fue entonces cuando mi papá se percató de la presencia de Edward. - ¿quién es usted?-le preguntó mi papá con el seño fruncido.

Él es Edward Cullen. Este amable joven me encontró en el bosque y me trajo acá- dije antes de que Edward hablara. No quería que mi papá se enterara de la razón de mi huida...

Sólo quería sentir otra vez los labios de Edward Cullen. Era un deseo irracional, lo sabía.

EPOV

Cuando me desperté pude ver a la mujer más bella del mundo, mi Isabella. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla y su rostro divino se acercó al mío. Sin pensar, me acerqué a ella, mis labios me exigían probar de ese cielo que tenía prohibido.

Fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Isabella era la que se había acercado a mí, la que me besaba. Este no era un sueño, si no la realidad. Su cuerpo se pego al mío con deseo, sus labios se volvieron más hambrientos, queriendo aprisionar los míos. Mi cuerpo ardía al contacto con el suyo, sus curvas se pegaban a mi cuerpo. Isabella sabía a miel, a fresas (frutillas, fresillas) y a ella. Me volvía loco.

Cuando más perdido estaba, la sentí tensarse, se quedó helada. Y vi en sus ojos la comprensión. Sabía que esto estaba mal, ¡besar a un desconocido en medio del bosque!.

Hablamos poco, la verdad es que estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia. En mi mente había una batalla, no debió haber pasado nada. La lleve a su casa. Desperté cuando escuché su voz. Sus padres me miraban con asombro y gratitud. El Sr Swan me invitó a pasar a su casa. Dentro me dio las gracias por haber encontrado a su hija. Me sorprendió la amabilidad con la que me trató. Sin duda era una buena persona. Me ofreció dinero como recompensa. Yo me negué. ¿Cómo podría aceptar cuando en realidad yo me había aprovechado de su hija?.

Está bien, si no quieres el dinero, te daré trabajo, uno de los mejores. Administrador de uno de los puertos donde tengo mis barcos.- dijo el sr. Swan. –no te puedes negar, si no me ofenderás- me sonrió con afecto. No lo merecía, pero no tenía otra opción, o aceptaba o aceptaba.

Está bien- dije resignado.- pero debo decirle que no sé nada de administración.

Pues aprenderás, a leguas se ve que eres un chico listo.-, me sonrió con afecto una vez más.

Después de que me dejó ir, corrí hacia afuera.

Era mejor olvidar lo que había pasado en el bosque. Todo había sido un golpe de suerte, y no dejaría que ocurriera. No quería sufrir más por amor, ni por ella. Mi preciosa Bella. Ella no se merecía un pobretón. Una mujer así necesitaba lo mejor, y yo no era ni el mejor, ni el más indicado para ella. Sería mejor volver y seguir con el plan anterior aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma, aunque cada segundo mi corazón se contrajera de dolor, por no tenerla. ¿Qué era mi sufrimiento comparado con su felicidad? ¿Qué era yo, comparado con su belleza? Nada, sólo uno del montón, sólo uno que había visto la luz del sol en la oscuridad y se había quedado deslumbrado.

Haría feliz a Tanya, y tal vez con el tiempo ella me haría feliz a mí también. Tal vez…

BOPV

Después del incidente del bosque, irracionalmente lo esperé. Todos los días me arreglaba más de lo normal y me sentaba debajo de mi viejo roble. Llevaba un libro, que por lo general no leía, y esperaba. Estaba segura de que debía volver. Debía haber sentido la corriente que había entre los dos. Pero no lo hizo. ¡Fue un mes realmente desastroso!

Terminé mi compromiso con Newton luego de decirles a mis papás las razones. Un compromiso no se podía romper nada más porque sí, pues la pareja podía llegar a juicio por incumplimiento de promesa. Y estaba segura de que Mike no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y sin su "dinero", a menos que se supiera la razón de la ruptura, por lo menos en los juzgados. No volvió a molestarme, y si nos llegábamos a encontrar, nos ignorábamos olímpicamente.

Alice después de haberse disculpado por no haberme dicho nada, me presentó a su prometido. Jasper, era un joven encantador, que te agradaba en cuanto lo tratabas. Yo la perdoné, al instante. Era como mi hermana y ella se preocupaba por mí. Durante ese primer mes, me iba a ver casi todos los días sabiendo que algo no andaba bien conmigo. Una tarde después de una larga charla en el jardín (o mejor dicho espera) le confesé mi pena. El dolor era tan intenso que a veces cuando pensaba en él me venía una opresión en el pecho, como si este se rompiera en mil pedazos que me veía obligada a presionar mi pecho para no desbaratarme.

Fui a ver a Alice después de un mes de confinamiento voluntario en mi casa. Sólo salía para asistir a las reuniones sociales, donde era casi obligatorio ir. Había escuchado mencionar esa mañana a mi padre que el trabajo de Edward como administrador, era excelente y que a pesar de ser muy joven, aprendía rápido y trabajaba muy bien, como todo "un hombre" dijo mi padre mandándome una mirada fugaz que no supe comprender. Llegue a la casa de Alice y ella ya estaba lista para salir junto con Rosalie.

- ¡oh! Bella, perdona, pero en este momento íbamos a salir. ¿Deseas acompañarnos? Nos encantaría que fueras con nosotros.- Me miró con ojos suplicantes y acepté.

- está bien, pero les aviso que tengo que volver rápido.- dije Saliendo delante de Alice y su futura cuñada, Rosalie la hermana de Jasper.

Caminamos por las calles en dirección del parque. Iban ver al sacerdote para fijar la hora de la misa de su boda con Jasper. Comenzamos a platicar.

Sabes Bella, siempre lo supe, no sé cómo, pero estaba segura que Edward y tú eran el uno para el otro. ¡Es el destino!-. terminó melodramáticamente, haciéndonos reír a Rosalie y a mí.

Llegamos a la iglesia después de una amena plática con Alice. Entramos y nos dirigimos a las oficinas del Sacerdote. Yo me inqué en frente de una imagen que estaba junto, mientras ellas entraban. Escuché unas voces acercarse. Levanté ligeramente mi vista y solté un grito silencioso de dolor, de pena…

EPOV

Había sido un mes doloroso. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a verla pero me era imposible. Soportaba el impulso de correr a su casa y esconderme detrás de la reja sólo para ver su preciosa figura. El trabajo de administrador me ocupaba varias horas y me ayudaba para no pensar en ella. Me esforcé para hacer todo bien. Creo que el señor Swan se sentía complacido con mi trabajo y me estimaba.

Esa tarde Esme me llamó para hablar conmigo. Yo ya esperaba otro sermón de porqué debía de pensar mejor antes de dar un gran paso en el matrimonio y de cómo se puede destruir la pareja, como lo había estado haciendo casi diario.

Bueno, sabes que no me agrada mucho la idea de que te cases con alguien que no amas. Eddie, lo que más me importa es que seas feliz, y si tu decisión es casarte con Tanya, pues no me opondré.- me tomó de las manos y puso en ellas una cajita de madera cuadrada.- toma, es el anillo de compromiso que me dio tu padre… no es mucho, es una reliquia familiar, y creo que es hora de que lo coloques en las manos indicadas. Si quieres a Tanya, creo que esto le pertenece.

Me quedé estático por unos momentos, después de ver el precioso anillo que había dentro. Era de oro, pequeño, pero con ligeros adornos y con una piedra preciosa color verde que lo hacían ver precioso. En mi vida lo había visto, y me encantaba, estaba hecho para ella… pero la dueña sería Tanya.

Esa misma noche dudé dárselo a Tanya. Tal vez como dijo mi madre, ese anillo era para alguien especial. Desistí y decidí dárselo, al fin y al cabo, ella sería mi esposa.

¡Dios mío! Edward, es precioso- había dicho después de que se lo puse en el dedo corazón. No me hinqué para colocárselo ni nada por el estilo, eso lo hubiera hecho si deseara romanticismo, y ella no me inspiraba eso, sólo cariño. Fue duro verlo en sus dedos, donde se veía lindo, pero más duro fue imaginar que en otras manos se vería más que hermoso. No era tiempo de seguir soñando, debía afrontar mi realidad.

No es nada, sólo un simple anillo, para formalizar.- le dije, más molesto conmigo que con ella. Me reprendí y recordé que ella me amaba y no merecía mis desplantes. – ¡lo siento! No debí decirlo, es que el trabajo me tiene agotado.-Mentí. Y me creyó.

Te amo, y te comprendo.- Me besó, y traté de corresponder, pero no pude del todo. Sólo un roce y ya. .- Mañana tenemos que ir a ver al padre para ajustar la hora y la fecha. Muero por ser tu esposa- exclamó.

Claro mañana nos vemos.- me despedí. Sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda tan sólo de pensar en "mi boda".

Llegué temprano a recogerla, y nos dirigimos a ver al padre. Había mucha gente esperando delante de nosotros. Después de una hora pasamos a la oficina. Ya éramos la última pareja que estaba en la fila.

¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?.- nos preguntó el viejo Parroco amablemente.

Queremos ver en qué día nos puede programar la boda, día y hora- dijo Tanya. La dejé hablar todo el rato mientras pensaba en ella. No sé cómo pero me encontré después de unos minutos caminando a la salida de la oficina de la manos de Tanya que iba riéndose con el párroco de no sé qué cosas. Ella me tomaba del brazo mostrando el anillo que le había dado. Me daba pena reconocerlo, pero en ese rato no escuché nada de lo que decía Tanya, y sólo asentía en los momentos que se requerían, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar… o mejor dicho con otra persona.

Claro, hija nos vemos y espero que sean bendecidos- Sonreímos y salimos fuera de la iglesia. Estábamos caminando para salir de los terrenos de la iglesia cuando me percaté que había olvidado mi sombrero. Cómo no olvidarlo si mi mente estaba divagando.

Espera, no tardo- le dije a Tanya y corrí en dirección de las oficinas.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché unos sollozos desgarradores que procedían de la oficina. Medió un vuelco en el corazón cuando me dí cuenta de que yo ya conocía ese lastimero sonido. Era el llanto de mi Bella. Me moría de ganas de correr a sus brazos y protegerla, de matar si era necesario al causante de esas lágrimas. Me desgarraba el corazón escuchar su llanto. Me estaba venciendo la fuerza de voluntad cuando…

Edward… se casa… Edward… oh no, no- la voz repetía compulsivamente.- ¿los viste? ¿La viste? Se casan… se casa… Edward se casa…- hubo una pausa que fue sustituida por un pequeño alarido. Me dolía escuchar que yo era el causante de tal dolor. Aunque también algo dentro de mí se sacudía con fuerza al comprender que ella lloraba por mí. Porque sufría al saber que me casada, porque sentía algo por mí.

Tranquila, ya Bella, calma, él no te merece. Si no supo ver el amor que había entre ambos, que lo amabas, no te merece.- dijo una vos femenina consolándola. Ese comentario hizo que me alejara del pomo de la puerta. Hizo que despertara a la cruda realidad. ¡yo no la merecía! Lo había dicho la voz de la mujer. Ella necesitaba alguien mejor. Y salí dejando mi dolor con ella. Dejando a mi amor.

BPOV

Llevaba una semana sumida en la depresión más grande en mi vida. En las mañanas mi mucama me ayudaba a bañarme, me vestía y yo volvía a dormir. No quería comer, sólo a veces cuando Alice o mi mamá se ponían pesadas, tomaba algo y volvía a dormir. Por las noches me llegaban unas enormes oleadas de dolor que me abrazaban por toda la noche y me dejaban más que débil por la mañana. Sufría, lo sabía, pero no debía dejarme vencer, cómo lo mencionaba Alice cuando me iba a visitar.

Bella te lo suplico, levántate, vamos a caminar, anda. Estas poniéndote muy paliducha.- Negué por enésima vez y me tumbé en la cama dispuesta a dormir más- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! Ya me cansé de ser buena contigo, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Te estás volviendo PATÉTICA, te auto compadeces y te torturas. Si quieres recuperarte te espero abajo. No te vayas a tardar, porque me voy, escuchaste, y ¡no me vuelves a ver en tu patética vida!- gritó Alice mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto y salía.

En los años que llevo de conocerla nunca me había hablado tan fuerte. Comencé a sollozar y me acosté. Sí era patética… y tonta. Me merecía esos gritos y más. Me estaba comportando como una niña.

Yo era Isabella Swan. Una persona fuerte, mi corazón me dolía, pero estaba segura de que aunque no sanaría nunca, yo podría soportar. Mi corazón era resistente.

Y el día de hoy, a pesar de la boda que estaba aconteciendo en este momento, yo renacería, y lucharía por salir adelante. Porque no me iba a permitir a mi misma más dolor, sólo viviría la vida.

Esa era una decisión que hoy me marcaría, una decisión que cumpliría, vivir feliz.

Vivir como nunca. Lejos de todo, lejos de él.

EPOV

Hoy empezaba una nueva vida. Me moría de los nervios, pero no me arrepentía. A veces uno tiene que sacrificar su amor por la felicidad del otro. Bella lo amaba, pero yo no era el indicado. Estaba seguro de que a largo plazo se daría cuenta y formaría una familia feliz. Con alguien hecho a su medida.

Me encaminé con paso decidido al altar de la mano de mi madre. Ni uno de los dos sonreía. Yo por el dolor, Esme por solidaridad. Ella me conocía tan bien que sabía de por medio que sufría. Que estaba haciendo un sacrificio por amor.

Resignado, pero más convencido que nunca me volví para ver como mi futura esposa caminaba hacia mí con su flamante vestido blanco.

Suspiré con resignación. POR ELLA. Pensé dejando escurrir una lágrima solitaria de dolor.

-------------FIN---------------

¿Cómo lo vieron? Les gustó, traté de que en cada palabra se sintiera lo que pasaba con Bella y Edward, su dolor, su deseo. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero jitomatazos!!!

El final tiene un estilo de Lo que el viento se llevó, como ya lo había mencionado. Un final sin concluir osea ?????? nadie sabe más que yo lo que pasaría JAJAJAJA!! Soy malísima JAJAJA

No se crean de hecho les tengo una GRAN sorpresa!!!! Sííí, pues verán……..

Habrá Epílogo!!!!!!!! Ujuuuu. Sería un sacrilegio dejar esta historia con puntos suspencivos. Así que con el poder de GI MAN… a no!! Con el poder de la Escritora fanfiquera, les dejaré el EpilogO MAÑANA!!! Y gracias por leer este humilde fic.

P.D: dejaré la Book list cuando acabe el epilogo!! y datos curiosos, ¿por qué no? jajaja

Besos y espero los pastelazos


	4. Epílogo

LO SIENTO!!!! Sé que tardé meses en actualizar, pero no me había gustado el final =( Y esto de la uni y las materias me tenía 100% ocupada, ahora igual, sólo que me salté una clase jijji. Cuando llega un brote de inspiración hay que actualizar. Así que aquí va!!!!. (por cierto deje lo que había escrito cuando terminé el fic y ya leía Amanecer, aún así el fic NO contiene Spoilers ok?)

Antes de comenzar, he de decirles que lamento mucho la mala ortografía. Como se habrán dado cuenta, hay una parte que describo en tercera persona LO SIENTO, se me fue el avión. Lo arreglaré ok? Comprendan, es mi primer Fic largo. Gracias!!! Por cierto, si alguien ya leyó breaking Dawn, no me digan nada en los reviews, yo quiero leerlo en español y me voy a esperar, porfis no dejen Spoilers!! Gracias!!

PRECAUCIÓN!!!: MIEL POR LITROS!!!

EPÍLOGO

La decisión

¡No!- fueron sus palabras. Yo estaba boquiabierto. ¿estaba soñando? Acaso aún no despertaba. No, yo estaba seguro que era todo real. De fondo escuché unos suspiros de alivio y una que otra risita. Tanya me miró con tristeza.- Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo aceptarte cuando sé que no es conmigo con quién quieres compartir tu vida. Toma esto no me pertenece.- se quitó el anillo y me lo entregó. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó con dignidad hacia la salida.

No sabía bien que sucedía. En mi mente había una batalla, gritar de felicidad o correr tras Tanya para pedirle una oportunidad. Sentí como una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Hijo, creo que si Tanya hubiera aceptado, yo hubiera gritado que impidieran todo- dijo mi padre seriamente.- Al final ella misma se dio cuenta de que lo suyo nunca podría funcionar.- apreté con fuerza el anillo y caminé despacio hacia la salida, ignorando lo que acontecía a mi alrededor.

BPOV

Salimos al parque a caminar un poco, estaba esforzándome por parecer alegre, pero no lo lograba. Era tan mala mintiendo, que sabía que no creían nada mi actuación.

Te parece si compremos algo para comer- sugirió Rosalie tratando de animarme. Le sonreí, era una gran chica.

Claro. ¿Dónde compramos?- preguntó Alice.

Síganme.

Las dos la seguimos hacia la salida del parque que conducía a la iglesia donde se estaría casando Edward. Enseguida se dieron cuenta del error, pero yo traté de ignorarlo y seguí caminando, al fin y al cabo, acababa de prometerme disfrutar de la vida.

Acabábamos de llegar a un puesto cuando escuché varios gritos de asombro y personas mirando a un lugar detrás de mí. Volteé lentamente temiendo ver a una pareja de recién casados, pero cuál fue mi asombro al ver a una muchacha vestida de blanco caminado rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Iba sola y se dirigía al camino que conducía al parque. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esa joven era la mujer que me había robado el amor, la prometida de Edward. Un rayo de comprensión cayó sobre mí con fuerza.

Ella salió huyendo. No se había casado. Algo había impedido la boda… algo o alguien.

Una pizca de esperanza me llenó el corazón con fuerza. Entonces vi a Edward vestido de traje caminando lentamente por el camino que nosotras habíamos pasado antes. Se veía tan guapo que era imposible no apartar la vista de él. No me vió, pero yo sí e inconscientemente lo seguí de lejos. Caminaba sin fijarse en nadie que no fuera algo que sostenía en su mano. Al principio no supe donde se dirigía, hasta que atisbe el inicio del bosque. Caminaba al prado donde nos habíamos conocido. Llegamos después de unos minutos.

Edward se sentó en el mismo lugar donde los dos nos habíamos besado. Yo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, caminé tratando de esconderme, no quería que él me viera, tenía miedo de hacer ruido y que me descubriera. Pero como no, me atoré en una raíz y caí al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

Me asusté al ver que Edward reaccionaba y alzaba la vista en la dirección donde yo me encontraba...

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por lo que perecieron años. Cuando la conciencia regresó a sus ojos, corrió a mi lado y para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Sus manos me sostuvieron con fuerza, haciendo estragos cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía. Miles de descargas eléctricas corrieron mi piel y mi corazón corrió desbocado. Era increíble como un corazón puede soportar tantas emociones a la vez y ante todo poner ante todo un solo sentimiento. Amor.

EPOV

Caminaba sin darme cuenta donde me conducían mis pies. Yo sólo seguía. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Observé mi entorno por primera vez, levantando la vista del anillo que tenía en mi mano. Estaba en el lugar donde Bella y yo nos habíamos besado. En nuestro prado.

Me quedé ensimismado unos segundos, rememorando aquel momento, sus labios, su aroma, el tacto, su cuerpo. Cuando escuché un ruido. Me giré en la dirección donde había surgido. Por un momento me helé cuando ví a la persona que yacía ahí.

Bella estaba tendida en el piso. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos miramos como si no existiera nada más. Un atisbo de razón llegó a mi cerebro, me levanté rápidamente y corrí a ayudarle a levantarse. No podía creer que precisamente en ese momento ella estuviese aquí. Justo ahora que estaba más confundido. Cuando le tomé de las manos para pararla, sentí la misma corriente que fluía entre los dos, esta vez no la solté.

No pude soltarla. Era como si mis manos se hubieran quedado pegadas y se resistiera a separarse. Ella se acercó a mí poco a poco. No sé que me pasó, pero en cuanto olí el perfume de su piel, me perdí en ella y sin poder contenerme, cerré el pequeño espacio entre los dos y la besé.

Esta vez era yo el que se había rendido, el que se había acercado, el que exigía. Mis labios rozaron los suyos en un ligero roce, que con los segundos se volvió más que eso. Nuestros labios se volvieron exigentes, mis labios estaban hambrientos de ella. Empecé con cariño, pero la llama que surgía dentro de mí se volvió más exigente, aprisionando sus labios con pasión deseo, y sobre todo amor. Nunca llegué a ser brusco, pero sí exigente.

Ella se separó un poco de mí sin soltarme del cuello. Me miró con amor, con pasión y pronunció las palabras que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar. Las palabras que hicieron que tomara la más importante decisión en mi vida.

Edward, te amo-. Y me besó. Fue la señal que esperaba para hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

Yo te amo más, mi dulce Bella- dije, después de otra pausa. Estaba seguro que a pesar de las dudas y la inseguridad que había sentido, esto era lo mejor para ella y para mí. Ahora era inevitable no elegir este camino.

Me arrodillé frente a ella tomando su mano.

Isabella Marie Swan ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sí – Susurró, una sonrisa de felicidad surcó su rostro. Le puse el anillo lentamente en su dedo corazón. Ahora era "su anillo", porque ella era la verdadera dueña de él, así como de mi corazón. Me paré y la volví a besar, esta vez con esperanza, y con felicidad. Era un hecho, Bella iba a ser mi esposa. Sería Mi Bella… la Sra. Isabella Cullen.

SEIS MESES DESPUES…

BPOV

Jamás en mi vida he visto a una mujer tan preciosa- Dijo mi padre cuando me vio bajar de las escaleras.- bueno a excepción de tu madre claro- dijo Charlie riendo.

Gracias papá, - dije sonrojándome ligeramente.

En verdad hija, esto del matrimonio te sienta de maravilla - sonrió mi madre tomándome de la mano en cuanto me acerqué a ella.- Igual a tí hijo… aunque me da un poco de miedo verte sonreír todo el tiempo, no es normal ¿sabes? Si sigues así vas a enamorar a una jovencita, y eso no te lo permito Eddie.- le sonrió a mi esposo.

Edward se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Renne. Y yo por supuesto lo pellisqué.

Ni se te ocurra enamorar a otra Edd,-le susurré mirándolo fijamente con el seño fruncido.

Sólo tengo ojos para ti mi Bella.- sonrió con burla mi esposo, mí Edward.- te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa, me encantas.

Mis padres se rieron cuando vieron mi sonrojo. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Pero a Edward no le importó y a pesar que mis papás nos estaban mirando, me tomó de las manos y me besó tiernamente. Era imposible creer que alguien pudiera ser más feliz que yo en este momento.

Creo que ya es hora de que este par de enamorados se vallan a su Luna de Miel,- dijo mi madre despidiéndose de mí.-te voy a extrañar hija. Escríbeme por favor.

Te quiero hija, y estoy seguro que serán felices. Confío en ti Edward.- nos dijo Charlie mientras nosotros nos despedíamos y subíamos al carruaje.

Me abracé fuertemente a Edward, y él me tomó de la cintura. Miré su perfecto rostro, era cierto, no había nadie más feliz que nosotros dos.

Se acercó a mí y me besó nuevamente. Era increíble todo lo que su beso me podía transmitir, amor, pasión, triunfo, propiedad… Suya… yo soy y seré suya como él es mío.

Mi Edward- susurré.

Por siempre mi Bella.

Eternamente.- y nos fundimos en un beso más, de un millón más que habría, pero cada uno, único como nuestro amor.

FINNNNNNNNNN

Sé que quedó algo corto, pero es que creo que poner la boda ya era algo muyyy excesivo. No quería que terminara tipo telenovela de Juan Osorio, o tipo novela chafa de los 90's. NOOOO así que me adelanté un poco y dejé un pequeño final mieloso. Espero que no los halla decepcionado. Y GRACIAS otra vez, no saben lo feliz que estoy de haber terminado mi primer fic largo.. uju

Bueno eso es todo, nada más acompletaré después la lista y los datos

Bye

Lygher


	5. Booknmovielist

Antes de poner la lista, debo decirles, que como ha pasado algo de tiempo no recuerdo muy bien algunos datos, la book list está confirmada, pero no los datos,(creo que debí anotarlos). Si me acuerdo, los pongo, y voy a revizar el fic para corregir errores, así que me verán por unos días.

Me mandaron un comentario al fic que escribi de alice pov, y debo decir que por el momento no puedo alctualizar, pero juro que trataré, ya que lo que tengo escrito es apena 1 cuartilla en Word, lo siento, pero prometo terminar o por lo menos complerlo. Ok? Gracias!

BOOK LIST!!!!

1.- Nicola y el noble impostor. Meg Cabot, edt. Ediciones B.

2.- Ana y el Duque. Katherin Smith, Edt, ediciones B

3.- Los maridos también se enamoran. Eloisa James. Edt. Manderley.

4.- Crepusculo. Stephenie Meyer, Edt. Alfaguara. (POR SUPUESTO)

5.- Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen, edt, varias

MOVIE LIST!!

1.- Eterna Juventud. (es buenísmaa!!)

2.- Lo que el viento se llevó (no he acabado de leer el libro, pero sí vi la película)

3.- orgullo y Prejuicio (CLASICO!!)

ALGUNOS DATOS CURIOSOS.

La historia comenzó a escribirse en un retazo de una hoja que tenía a la mano.

Escribí sólo ideas y las pasaba en la noche a Word, mientras mi mamá no se daba cuenta jiji!!

Surgió como un método para no aburrirme mientras supuestamente trabajaba.

Mientras hacía mentalmente la historia empecé a escuchar clásicos de los 60's así que tengo un pequeña Play list síiii

1.- Never marry a railroad man, the Shoking blues.

2.- And I love her- The Beatles.

3.- Mrs. Brown you have got a lovely daughter- Herman' hermitains

Y creo que ya!! Son vijisimas estas canciones, espero que les guste!

Y gracias


End file.
